Pretty Cure
Pretty Cure (also known as Precure) is a group of legendary girl warriors from the anime franchise of the same name. Pretty Cures Max Heart Splash Star |Hyuuga Saki (Sarah Bloomdale) |- | |Mishou Mai (May Hawkson) |} Yes! Pretty Cure 5/Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Fresh Heartcatch Suite Smile/Glitter Force DokiDoki/Glitter Force DokiDoki Happiness Charge/Glitter Force Happiness Charge |Aino Megumi (Sydney Lovecraft) |- | |Shirayuki Hime (Rianne Burgess) |- | |Omori Yuko (Cara Goodwyn) |- | |Hikawa Iona (Fiona Destien) |- | style="background-color:#3bd6c6;color:black;" |Cure Oasis |Nanami Hoka (Hailey Klein) |- | style="background-color:white;color:black;" |Cure Bouquet |Kisaragi Natsumi (Jennifer Laird) |- | style="background-color:#3f00ff;color:white;" |Cure Tender |Hikawa Maria (Maria Destien) |- | style="background-color:red;color:white;" |Cure Mirage |Otohime Yui (Cheryl Rose) |- | style="background-color:black;color:indigo;" |Cure Illusion |Yamada Chieko (Dora Johnson) |} Go Princess/Glitter Force Princess Power Magic Witch/Glitter Force Magic Witches |Asahina Mirai (Monica Laverne) |- | |Izayoi Riko (Corona Violette) |- | |Hanami Kotoha/Ha-chan (Primrose Emerson/Prim) |- | style="background-color:yellow;color:black;" |Cure Ursa |Nishiyama Kaoru/Mofurun (Lana Temple/Mofina) |- | style="background-color:dodgerblue;color:white;" |Cure Moonbeam |Mizumino Hazuki (Roxanne Faye) |- | style="background-color:red;color:white;" |Cure Mystical |Ausaka Miyaka (Shuni Anderson) |} Sweet Star Power☆/Glitter Force Sweet Star Power☆ Hugheart/Glitter Force Love Heart Star☆Twinkle/Glitter Force Star☆Twinkle Mascots In the franchise, each Pretty Cure team have little creatures called fairies which serve as the mascots for each Pretty Cure team. Some of them are used to help girls transform into Pretty Cure, some can turn into humans, some give the girls the tools they need to transform, some give the girls extra fighting power and most of them are just supporters to the teams. Max Heart: Mepple, Mipple, Porun and Lolun (Natalie and Hannah use Mepple and Mipple in the forms of card communes (later Heart Communes in Pretty Cure Max Heart) to transform into Cure Black and Cure White, while Hilary uses Porun in the form of a touch commune to transform into Shiny Luminous and Lolun transforms Hilary's brooch to a heartiel brooch) Splash Star: Flappy, Choppy, Moop and Foop (Sarah and May use Flappy and Choppy for both becoming Cure Bloom and Cure Eaglet and Cure Bright and Cure Windy while Moop and Foop in the form of a Splash Commune grant power to Sarah and May as Cures Bright and Windy to perform Pretty Cure Spiral Star Splash) Yes! 5 GoGo: Coco/Koji Kokoda (Conner Cromwell), Nuts/Mr. Natts (Neil Ferguson) and Syrup/Shiroh Amai (Simon Adams) Fresh: Tarte and Chiffon HeartCatch: Chypre, Coffret and Potpourri (Chypre, Coffret and Potpourri give Tiffany, Erika and Sam the Pretty Cure seeds which they insert in their Heart Perfumes to become Cure Blossom, Cure Marine and Cure Sunshine) Suite: Hummy, Dodo, Rery, Miry, Fary, Sory, Lary, Shiry and Dodory (Dory, Rery, Lary and Dodory get inserted into Holly, Kirsten, Ellen and Alley's Cure Modules in order for them to become Cures Melody, Rhythm, Beat and Muse while Miry and Fary are used by Melody and Rhythm to perform their Music Rondo attacks, Sory for Cure Beat's Heartful Beat Rock and Shiry for Cure Muse's Sparkling Shower) Smile: Candy and Pop HeartThrob/DokiDoki: Sharuru (Kippie in Glitter Force Doki Doki), Raquel (Rory in Glitter Force Doki Doki), Lance, Davi, Ai-Chan (Aisling or Dina in Glitter Force Doki Doki) Happiness Charge: Ribbon and Glasan Go! Princess: Puff and Aroma Magic Witch: Mofurun Sparkling Star Power☆: Pekorin Hugheart: Harryham (Harry the Hamster or Harry McDaniels) and Hug-tan (Helena) Other Cures *33 international Pretty Cures *Kiryuu Sisters (Fallson Sisters) Dark Pretty Cures Dark Pretty Cure 5 Mirage Pretty Cure Bad End Pretty Cure Selfish Pretty Cure Unhappiness Charge Pretty Cure Dark Girls Pretty Cure |- | |- | |} Shadow Star Power☆Pretty Cure Trivia *Nagisa/Cure Black and Honoka/Cure White are the first characters that got their own English dub (Natalie Blackstone and Hannah Whitehouse). *The Precures will help with the team in Power Rangers Data Squad and Power Rangers Harmony Force alongside together. *In the episode of Power Rangers Data Squad The Glitter Force Team (Smile Precure) will team up with the Data Squad Rangers along in The Glitter Force Fantasy. *In 2004 started with the first season called Futari wa Precure along with Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger (aka Power Rangers S.P.D.) in the same year. *Their 1st spinoff Adventure will be Pretty Cure All Stars Adventures of Once Upon a Forest. *All English names used with the Japan-exclusive Pretty Cure teams are courtesy of the Pretty Cure fandubs, dedicated to "Dub Pretty Cure into English". *The names of the Smile and DokiDoki (HeartThrob) Pretty Cures are Emily Holmes, Kelsey Hill, Lily Parker, April Green, Chloe Winters, Maya Henderson, Rachel Woods, Clara Greendale, Mackenzie Mack, and Natalie Hartford in the Netflix dubs of Smile Pretty Cure and DokiDoki (HeartThrob) Pretty Cure. Gallery PrecureAllStars(2016).jpg|The Cures shown in Pretty Cure All Stars: Minna de Utau♪ Kiseki no Mahou! Precure_Group.png|All the Pretty Cure Warriors Pretty_Cure_All_Stars.jpg|Pretty Cure All Stars: Spring Carvinal♪ The_Pretty_Cures.png|The Max Heart Pretty Cures (Cure Black, Cure White and Shiny Luminous) The_Pretty_Cure_Splash_Star.jpeg|The Splash Star Pretty Cures (Cure Bloom and Cure Eaglet) Splash_Star_2nd_form.jpeg|The Splash Star Pretty Cures (Cure Bright and Cure Windy) The_Precure_5_team.png|The Pretty Cure 5 Team (Cure Dream, Cure Rouge, Cure Lemonade, Cure Mint, Cure Aqua and Milky Rose) The_Fresh_Team.png|The Fresh Pretty Cures (Cure Peach, Cure Berry, Cure Pine and Cure Passion) The_Heartcatch_Team.png|The Heartcatch Pretty Cures (Cure Blossom, Cure Marine, Cure Sunshine and Cure Moonlight) The_Suite_Team.png|The Suite Pretty Cures (Cure Melody, Cure Rhythm, Cure Beat and Cure Muse) The_Glitter_Force_team.jpg|The Smile Pretty Cure/Glitter Force (Cure Happy/Glitter Lucky, Cure Sunny/Glitter Sunny, Cure Peace/Glitter Peace, Cure March/Glitter Spring, Cure Beauty/Glitter Breeze and Cure Echo/Glitter Shine) Glitter_Force_Doki-Doki6.png|The DokiDoki! Pretty Cures/Glitter Force Dokidoki (Cure Heart/Glitter Heart, Cure Diamond/Glitter Diamond, Cure Rosetta/Glitter Clover, Cure Sword/Glitter Spade, Cure Ace/Glitter Ace and Cure Joker/Glitter Joker) The_Glitter_force_chargers.jpg|The Happiness Charge Pretty Cures (Cure Lovely, Cure Princess, Cure Honey and Cure Fortune) The_Glitter_Force_Royals.jpeg|The Go! Princess Pretty Cures (Cure Flora, Cure Mermaid, Cure Twinkle, and Cure Scarlet) Maho_Girls_Precure.jpeg|The Magic Witch Pretty Cures (Cure Miracle, Cure Magical, Cure Felice and Cure Mofurun) Maho_Girls_Precure_Ruby_Forms.jpeg|The Magic Witch Pretty Cures (Ruby Style) Maho_Girls_Precure_Sapphire_Style.jpeg|The Magic Witch Pretty Cures (Sapphire Style) Topaz_Forms.png|The Magic Witch Pretty Cures (Topaz Style) Sparkling Star Power Pretty Cure7.png|The Sparkling Star Power☆Pretty Cures (Cure Whip, Cure Custard, Cure Gelato, Cure Macaron, Cure Chocolat, Cure Parfait and Cure Sweetie) Hugheart_Pretty_Cure3.png|Hugheart Pretty Cures (Cure Yell, Cure Ange, Cure Etoile, Cure Macherie, Cure Amour, and Cure Aurora) tumblr_oltpmydDWU1v3l6h9o2_1280.jpg|The International Pretty Cure Members Star Twinkle All 5 Cures.jpg|The Star Twinkle Cures (Cure Star, Cure Milky, Cure Soleil, Cure Selene, and Cure Cosmo) Category:Japanese-Accented characters Category:Females Category:HEROINES Category:Warriors Category:Girlfriends Category:In-Love Characters Category:Crazy characters Category:Allies Category:Silly Characters Category:Girls Category:Girly heroines Category:Magical Girls Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Pretty Cure/Glitter Force Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Sorey's Adventures Allies Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (Toonwriter) Category:Femme Fatale Category:Ingenue Category:Sonja's Adventures allies Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:MelodyPurplePrincess's Team Category:Kieran's adventure team